Central Trade Organization
The Central Trade Organization (CTO) The Central Trade Organization Is A Peaceful Trade Organization Made By The Empires And The Nations Of The Earth. It Was Formed In 1982 By Three Countries Wanting Greater Trade And Peace In The World. It's Founding Members Are... *Asteria *Nuovo Imperio Romano *Yokohama *United Empire *Chevek *Aregon *Belgium *Majitatian Empire While the CTO is a peaceful organization, we ARE prepared to support a military solution should a nation prove to be a volatile threat to the world trade and unwilling to negotiate the ceasing of their actions which have alarmed us so. CTO Initiatives *'Initiative #0001': Embargo against the Ruslandic Republic until at which point they formally appologize and hault all hostilities [ENDED] *'Initiative #0002': At least 50% of the energy created within member countries must be Renewable energies. [REPEALED] *'Initiative #0003': Motion to repeal Inittiative #0002 under grounds that the percentile is an unreasonable and unrealistic goal for many nations at this time. [PASSED] *'Initiative #0004A': "The Equal Trade Agreement" - The members of the CTO will determine the value of all trade goods; these values will be voted on and changed if the vote fails. These values will be a guide for all trade. The hopes of this is to determine a more reliable way of trade [PASSED] *'Proposed Trade Rates': : Essentially, to buy say... Some form of Natural Gas/Fossil Fuel from another country, you must offer up enough items to reach or nearly reach it's 20CPI(Currency Per Item) value. *'Initiative #0004B': Motion to agree upon the presented system above. [PASSED] *'Initiative #0005': Motion to initiate the militarized annex of the Ruslandic Republic at which point a plan shall be devised and enacted to rebuild and restructure said nation to ensure it is not a threat in the forseeable future; the nation would be liberated upon the completion of reforms. [ENDED] *'Initiative #0006': "The Open Waters Act"; motion to enforce that all vital trade routes, including through canals, oceans, seas, and other bodies of water, be open to all members of the international community and that it fall upon the shoulders of the most militarized nations within the CTO to protect these area's so as to ensure the stability and safety of global trade; Motion also calls for the removal and ban on all taxation of said routes as well as banning all possible or current invasions of these regions. [FAILED] *'Initiative #0007:' A Motion to put Video Game Companies into the trading world. Also to allow technology advancement into every country. [ Voting...] CTO Internal Organization While the members of the CTO would prefer to ensure that the voice of all members will play a crucial role in our actions, we do realize that we can not ensure an odd number of votes, which leaves us with the conclusion that we must be prepared for the event at which we are unable to come to a decisions. While all members have the right to vote and comment on initiatives, in the event of our inability to come to a decisions, the Trade Council will step in. The members of the Trade Council will vote again, taking into account the arguements of their fellow members, and their votes will be used to come to a decision. The Trade Council will consist of an odd number of members at ALL times. Should a Trade Council member step down or be removed, a replacement will be found immeditaly. Should one not be found before the Trade Council is reqiured to vote, the Trade Council Chairman will not vote on the initiative but, rather, will remain there to referee the debate and count the votes. The Chairman position will rarely become open, so there is no current policies on how to elect a new one. To join the Trade Council, the members of the CTO will vote on your reqeust and the Trade Council will discuss your reqeust to determine whether you are an appropriate addition to the Trade Council. The goal is to limit the Trade Council to a maximum of nine (9) members and a minimum of three (3) members. The internal workings of the CTO are always up for debate, so this section may face change at any point in time. CTO Rules/Standards The CTO reqiures that all members meet and follow these rules and standards. Those who do not may face reprecutions. #'Remain Civil': We encourage all members to please be polite and refrain from insulting or attacking fellow members. We are all friends here, so there is no need to be hostile. #'Meet ALL Initiative Reqiurements': Unless you are given a pardon by the Trade Council, we ask that all members meet ALL reqiurements for ALL initiatives pasted. Remember that all members have the right to vote on something, so if you are unable or unwillng to meet those reqiurements, it is truely only your own fault. We understand that you may be out-voted or that members may not be present during a vote, so we WILL allow for members to reqeust pardons on standards or allow them to form deals to slowly work their way towards those goals. #'We Are All Together': Members are asked not to represent the CTO solely by themselves. We are all in this together and thus we vote, act, and decide things together. Any member who goes against the will of the rest of the CTO while still representing the CTO WILL face punishment. #'Behave Appropriatly': We understand that things may not always go your way and that you may get upset at times, but we ask that you PLEASE try to behave appropriatly and as maturely as possible at all times. Anyone who complains, spams, or so on may face punishment from the rest of the CTO, and we honestly do not want to see that happen. #'Betrayl is Unacceptable': Should a member declare war on another nation (whether they are a member or not) the CTO WILL discuss distancing themselves from that member, unless the CTO has decalred an initiative to support the war. The CTO is primarially peaceful, so it is unlikely we will take any violent solutions into consideration. #'Representatation is a Must': All members are asked to have ONE representative in the CTO group . Failure to do so may lead to controversy. If a member supplies more than one, only one will be allowed to vote. Have another rule or standard you want up here? Feel free to discuss it on the CTO wall if you're a member! =D